Water Love
by ekad
Summary: Sesshomaru has taken Kagome to his castle. Kagome hates him. But Sesshomaru feel something for her. Rated R. and Limons. I have fix some stuff
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was going to be night time already. The group had already eaten and were already sleepping.

Miroku, Shippo, and Sango were sleeping in a small tent that they had put up before the sun when down.

Inuyasha who was somewhere in the woods, and Kagome following wondering where he was going. Until

she found out she couldn't see Inuyasha anymore.

_"How? I was just behind him a second ago. How could he just dissapear in the darkness. I thought he _

_knew I was behind him. But apperantly I was wrong he is soo---." _Kagome was lost in her thoughts when

she heard something but was suddently gone.

_"I am just going to walk back to the camp. I don't care what this hanyou is doing, because it's getting _

_darker every minute." _Kagome started to walk going tho the camp. While Inuyasha was right behind her,

but it was to dark for Kagome to see anything. She heard something again.

"Who's t-there?" she said nervously wating for an answer.

"Kagome" a whisper said in her ear, Kagome turned around looking in all directions to find out who had

said it. Inuyasha was in a tree looking at Kagome carefully and wanting her to be his.

"Inuyasha" Kagome called.

"Inuyasha" Kagome called angry because he didn't answer.

"Sit, sit, sit" She order. Immediately she heard braches crack.

"What was that for" Inuyasha said as he whipped the dirt of his face.

"I was lost, and I called you and you didn't answer" Kagome answered

"And what where you doing here alone" Inuyasha ask getting closer to Kagome.

"I was wondering where you were going?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she said this. He was looking at

her eyes and getting much closer. But something stopped him when he scented a familiar smell. He look

around to see if there was anyone.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome said wondering what was going on. Inuyasha was putting attencion

to the direction the scent came from and approch it slowly.

"Stop hiding, and show your face!"

From the shadows the moon shine down as a figure came close showing it's silver hair and golden

eyes that show no emotion.

"That took you long" The Figure said walking towards to Kagome.

"What the Hell do you want!" Inuyasha said getting ready to attack.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching your lands."

"Yes, I always watch what belongs to me. So I come and take what's mine." Sesshomaru stopped walking.

_What is he talking about. We have nothing of him. _Kagome thought to herself

"Half-breed, have you forgotten our deal?" He said in the usual tone

"The deal has been cancel!" Inuyasha said remembering the deal he had made with his brother.

_What deal is he talking about? _

"The dead miko is yours; your wrench is now mine" Sesshomaru gazed at Kagome who was shoked of

disbelieving of what he just said.

"What? You made a deal with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha! And about me!" Kagome was dissapointed.

"Wrench, you are now my property." Sesshomaru said this closer to her.

"I am NOT your Property!"

"Well, now you are"

"No! Stop walking or else---"

"else, what? Kill this Sesshomaru?" _How can she give me an order and say 'no' to this taiyoukai! This_

_human is asking for a free pass to hell. _Sesshomaru thought all in the same time.

Inuyasha try to hit him but not even a single scrach did Sesshomaru received.

"You fool, you will never scrach me if you are not a full demon." He said this not looking away from

Kagome. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought but it seemed as he was fighting air.

"No, Inuyasha don't fight, please!" Kagome begged when she saw her friend serious injured from the

attack of the Western Lord.

"Sesshomaru, I'll go with you, just don't kill Inuyasha." Kagome said getting closer to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, you don't know what your doing, I don't want Kikyo anymore." Inuyasha words were useless.

Kagome had already taken off with the Western Lord and was now flying high on top of trees.


	2. The Talk

The Talk

"No, Inuyasha don't fight, please!" Kagome begged when she saw her friend serious injured from the

attack of the Western Lord.

"Sesshomaru, I'll go with you, just don't kill Inuyasha." Kagome said getting closer to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, you don't know what your doing, I don't want Kikyo anymore." Inuyasha words were useless.

Kagome had already taken off with the Western Lord and was now flying high on top of trees.

Chapter 2

Kagome didn't want to fall asleep, especially in Sesshomaru's arms._ Gosh, I am so sleepy. NO! I _

_cannot fall asleep. But this is so confortable, what am I thinking? I cannot do this. I need to know where _

_he's taking me. Maybe he drops me while I am asleep to ger rid of me._

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked trying hard not sleep away in the lords arms.

"We are going to take you to your new living," Sesshomaru said looking at the beautiful creature, who was

staring into his eyes.

"What are you saying taking me to your castle!" Kagome was still trying to wake herself up.

"Do you want to die on the way there?" He said in an icy voice.

Kagome was afraid when he said this and was totally aleart for Sesshomaru movements.

Sesshomaru warned that if she yell at him one more time he will kill her and won't spare her as he had

before. No word were said after this short talk. Until she was falling asleep.

"Wrench, don't dare to sleep in my arms or you---" He was stoped

"or you will kill me. I know your warnings!" Kagome realized that she had just yelled.

"Oh, I am sorry, please forgive me. I didn't mean to yell at you. Really I didn't" Kagome begged for her life

in hands of Sesshomaru.

The Western Lord stayed still, look down at her, and did not said a word to Kagome. _Why, din't I _

_kill her? What ever I say is what should be done. Why did I go agaist myself. She is just a human. _

Sesshomaru thought to himself when he stop his flying.

_Did he spare me? Did he go agaist his word? This demon is really weird. But amazing. What, what did _

_you just say. Kagome you cannot think this demon, who has been trying to kill your friends and yourself _

_is 'amazing', what is wrong with you? Hey, we stopped._

"We need to talk." Sesshomaru said in his usual tone. They were on Earth floor in a second. Sesshomaru

put down Kagome. Kagome didn't know what had happened to the usual evil demon that the Western Lord

was. Kagome stared at him waything for the next thing he would do.

"You're mine now, and you will live with me for the rest of your human life." He said finally

"No, I am not yours, and I have my own world to go to. This is not my time and you know it." She said

trying not to raise her voice.

"But, it's now your time." He said looking at Kagome who got angrier on each and single word the demon

said to her.

"You will have your own room. And your own life, but you will live in my castle and in my watch."

"Oh, great. Thank you for your so called 'freedom' I will totally enjoy living under your watch." Kagome

said in a sarcastic tone.

Sesshomaru got Kagome and laid her in his arms. She didn't resist but really wanted to, she also

kept herself quite however she wanted to scream at the demon who was carrying her in brital style. In less

than an hour they were reaching their destination.


	3. Home?

Home?

Sesshomaru got Kagome and laid her in his arms. She didn't resist but really wanted to, she also

kept herself quite however she wanted to scream at the demon who was carrying her in brital style. They flew thought more endless trees. But at last they got to their destination.

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru put down Kagome and enter the castle. The doors were twenty feet tall, carvings of

past demons, their eyes shined when the moon light hit their directions. When they enter, Kagome

saw that the hallways were long, had statues, and the windows where clear. She got a gaze outside and saw

nothing but darkness only a red rose that was alone in the garden that grew high above everything else. At

the meanwhile the Lord was watching Kagome wondering what was on her mind.

"Inuyash wrench, follow me." Sesshomaru said getting the attencion of the creature that now belong to him.

"Yeah, I am going." Kagome said getting drifted away from her thoughts. He was amazed of the way she

answer that gave him a sensation that he had never before felled.

" I will lead you to your room"

Kagome followed as she looked around her surrondings. _Wow, so much beauty in each spot. How can this lord live in so much beauty and survive?_ _Probably he doesn't know what beauty is._ Kagome giggled at her thoughts.

"What are you giggling about? Sesshomaru said turning around to face Kagome.

"Oh, nothing." She said stopping her giggles.

_This human is stange, she made me feel something that I cannot understand._

They climed the stairs. Sesshomaru turned around to the left, and stoped at the second room.

"This is your room." Sesshoamru said opening the door for Kagome to enter. She enter looking around and

saw a big bed covered with many purple pillows, and black covers, in the bed it laid a silky red pijamas.

A window that show the clear sky and bright stars. And the furniture that had a mirror with a brush, and the

rest of the wonderful things that were there.

"Wow." Kagome whisper to her self, but the sensative ears of Sesshomaru heard, but kept his comments to

himself.

"Tomorrow, my servant will come and show you around, be ready for breackfast and don't be late." He left

the room with that said.

_This is so great, so wonderful, full of dreams, full of fantasies. I cannot believe I am thinking this. But I _

_have to admit that this place is a palace of beauty, wonderness, and furthermore of the imagination. _

_Wow, wow, wow._

Kagome walked over the bed and felled asleep immediately.

Next morning.

"Madam, Lady, Please wake up. Or else you are going to be late for breakfast. " The maid said

this shaking Kagome softly. Finally Kagome woke up at the rays of the sun.

"Who are you?" Kagome said in a sleepy voice.

"Lady, we need to give you a bath, breakfast will be ready in an hour, and we still have to show you the

castle." The maid said getting some towels and taking Kagome to the bathroom.

"ahh, WHAT!" Kagome yelled at this and woke up immediatly

The Servants who were all girls ignored Kagome

"What are you doing?" Kagome coved her self up because the servants were taking her clothes off. She push, yelled, and push again. Nothing work.

"My lady, your clothes are laid in the bed. They are now clean." The maid said running behind Kagome.

Kagome stopped when she didn't know where she was heading to.

"Umm, what way is my room?" She said looking at the maid who pointed the direction, because she was

trying to catch her breath, of so much running. Kagome walked over the direction that had given to her, and

she was in her room in no time. She got dressed quickly.

_O.k. what do I do now. Should I try to escape or should I explore this new place?_ Kagome made up her

mind. She walked towards the door and opened it but was surprise to find a little girl waiting for her.

"My lady Kagome-sama, good morning. Do you want to play with Jaken and I?" The little girl said smilling

up to Kagome. Kagome was surprise to see a human girl in Sesshomaru's castle.

"Yeah, sure" Kagome said smilling back at the girl.

"What's your name" Kagome followed the girl who was walking through the dark hallways as if there was

light all over to see while Kagome was tripping over her own steps.

"My name is Rin" She said opening a room where the toad was dressed up like a woman with a cup of tea.

"Jaken, I found Kagome-sama, and she is going to play with us." Rin said sitting down in a small chair.

Kagome was about to do the same when a someone knocked in the door. A maid enter the door.

"Lady, breackfast has been served, Lord is waiting." The maid said in a pannic voice for she knew how the

Lord gets when someone is late.

"I am going." Kagome walked right behind the maid, walking fast towards the dinner room. When she got

there Sesshomaru sat quietly.

"You're late, the food is cold." He said approaching Kagome

"Leave us alone" Sesshomaru order to the sevants.

"I am sorry, I lost time playingwent with Rin." Kagome apologized looking in the demon lord who was

about an inch away from touching her body.

Sesshomaru kept being quiet, analizing Kagome scent. _This human scent is different from any _

_other creature that roams in Earth. Yesterday, she didn't smell this way. Her scent was like that of my _

_half-breed brother. She is enchanting me. I want her. I WANT her NOW! What is wrong with this _

_Sesshomaru? _

_What is he thinking? Is he angry because I was late. I don't know. He shows no emotion. Dam him. _

"Sesshomaru, are you mad at me? Kagome said walking away from Sesshomaru

"No." Sesshomaru answer. He was surprise that he had said that, and was wondering what was

his reason for being different from what he was before.

"Eat and I will order a sevant to show you the castle." Sesshomaru walked away to his chamber thinking about what was going on.


	4. Playing

Playing

Sesshomaru kept being quiet, analizing Kagome scent. _This human scent is different from any other _

_creature that roams in Earth. Yestuarday, she didn't smell this way. Her scent was like that of my half-_

_breed brother. She is enchanting me. I want her. I WANT her NOW! What is wrong with this _

_Sesshomaru? _

_What is he thinking? Is he angry because I was late. I don't know. He shows no emotion. Dam him. He is _

_staring at me if I were something out of this world?_

"Sesshomaru, are you mad at me? Kagome said walking away from Sesshomaru

"No, I cannot be." Sesshomaru said. He was surprise that he had said that, and was wondering what was

his reason for being different from what he was before.

"Eat and I will order a sevant to show you the castle." Sesshomaru walked away to his room thinking about

what was going on.

Chapter 4

Kagome had finished her breakfast; she was already being shown the castle. She got confuse in all

the trip but finally she got the main hallways, the dinner room, her room, and the Lords room (which the

servant had told her that she couldn't go to his room unless if he called you, which was rare). Kagome went

to her room exusted of all the walking.

"Man, I am so tired, I wonder how to the servants do it?" Kagome said as laying in her bed. She felled

asleep quickly.

Hours later. _Knok, knok, knok._

"um" She heard some 'knok' again.

"I am comming" Kagome got up and hurry to the door.

"Lady, Kagome-ama, Would you like to play with me; silly Jaken got mad at me for hidding and surprising

him.

"Yeah, I would love to" Kagome smilled following the little girl.

"Do you know how to play hid and seek, Rin"

"No, would you show me" Rin looked at Kagome excited of knowing a new game.

"Of course, the game is about someone hidding behind something and the other one seeking for that person

when that person finds the person who is hidding, they change positions." Kagome try to explain the best

she could to Rin.

"Ok let's play" Rin run toward a direction to hidding from Kagome. Kagome count up to 10.

"Ready or not here I come" Kagome run towards the direction the girl headed to. Kagome search every

where.

"Aha, found you!" Kagome said pointing out behind a huge chair where Rin was hidding quitely.

"Wow, you found me, let's play again" The girl said in between giggles.

"Alrigh, ten, nine, eight, seven, ... Here I come" Kagome started seeking again for the girl.

"Kagome, The Master wants to see you" A toad was yelling behind from Kagome.

"Human, have you seen Rin" The toad said pocking Kagome from the back.

"Yeah, we are playing hid and go seek." Kagome answer stoping Jaken from pocking her again.

"Can you tell her to come out The Lord wants to see you and I have to look out for Rin" The toad said

yelling louder.

"You need to find her and keep playing with her" Kagome said heading the direction of Sesshomaru's room.

"You don't give me any others, Wrench!" The toad said but his words didn't bother Kagome anymore.

Kagome look at all direction trying to figure out if she was going in the right direction._ Ok this _

_way is the dinning room, this way to the right is my room, library. Ok then its this way to Sesshomaru's _

_room. Why would he want to see me? I have done everything he told me to do. What I am doing what he _

_tells me to do! This is not me. Just because he is really hott, doesn't mean I am going to do whatever he _

_tells me to do. I am going insane. _Kagome got to the door where the Lord was.

"Ok, lets see what he wants now." She said to herself in a whisper.

Kagome was about to knock

"Come in" A voice said from the inside of the room.

" Sesshomaru, did you wanted to see me?" Closing the room behind her. The Lord was looking out the

windows that show all of his lands.

"Yes, come closer" He order. Turning around to see each step the human made.

"Have my servants shown you around" He came closer the Kagome

"Yes" She gave one step back

"Do you find your way to the main hallways?" He ask stopping his walking.

"Yes"

"Is that all you, humans, can say"

"No, I can say a whole lot more" Kagome said giving a small smile to Sesshomaru.

_She smile, she smile at me. She is trying to kill me or something. Does she know my intencions with her? _

_No, how could she. Her scent is making me feel but I don't understand._


	5. Proposal

Proposal

"Have my servants shown you around" He came closer the Kagome

"Yes" She gave one step back

"Do you find your way to the main hallways?" He ask stopping his walking.

"Yes"

"Is that all you, humans, can say"

"No, I can say a whole lot more" Kagome said giving a small smile to Sesshomaru.

_She smile, she smile at me. She is trying to kill me or something. Does she know my intencions are with her?_

_No, how could she. Her scent is making me feel but I don't understand_

Chapter 5

"Sesshomaru are you alright" Kagome said not moving from where she was. Sesshomaru looked at

Kagome with his golden eyes and try to visualize her with her true nature self, not with the clothes she had

on.

"I want to make you an important request" He said finally.

"Me"

"Yes, I am a demon, who is immortal, who doesn't have emotion, who is Lord of the Western Lands,

however you are different, and ----" Sesshomaru stopped at seeing Kagome in a disbelieve and in an understanding way somehow.

"I am listening" She said wating for more to be said.

"I want you to think this very well as I have done" He paused

He continued , "do you want to be Queen of the Western Lands"

Kagome was shocked and didn't know what to say, even if she knew the words wouldn't come out.

"You can think it over, there's no pressure" He said getting one more gaze at Kagome before she left his

room and went to hers.

Kagome went to her room, repeating each and single word that Sesshomaru had said. _Is he talking _

_for real, or is he just playing. But why would he play with me in this way. But why me? I am not a demon _

_nor immortal nor supernatural powers as he does. He must be cursed. He has not even try to kill me nor harm me in anyway._ Kagome was already in her bed still thinking, and was falling asleep with those thoughts.

Meanwhile in the Group.

"I still don't get it" Sango said bending down to stirr the soup.

"Don't even think about it" She said towards Miroku who was about to touch her butt.

"C'mon real quick" Miroku said keeping his hand to himself.

"It was a mistake" Inuyasha said from a tree branch.

"You're the only stupid one who does those things!" Shippo look up towards Inuyasha

"You shout up, or else I will kill you. Remember Kagome isn't here to protect you anymore" Inuyasha tone

got more angrier at each time he heard Kagome's name.

"Stop it, you guys we need to find out where Sesshomaru took her" Sango said giving a soup of plate to

Miroku.

"She is in his castle" Inuyasha said making fist to the little fox demon.

"She is probably dead already" He continue

"We don't know that yet, plus Kagome is a very stong girl" Sango said putting her plate down.

"My brother is a full demon. He won't spare her." He said jumping to an other branch.

"Where are you going?" Sango said at the hanyou who was leaving.

"My dear Sango, he is going out to seek for Kikyo" Miroku said getting closer to Sango.

"So that means we get to have our privacy"

"Hey, I am still here!" Shippo said separating apart the two lovers who were not paying attention to him.

"You can sleep in the other tent ok." Sango said heading towards the tent with Miroku.

Back to the Castle

While Kagome was still thinking about what happen she got an idea. _ Maybe I can tell _

_Sesshomaru that I will like to know him better, or maybe I can tell him to go on a picnic with Rin, Jaken, _

_Him, and I. Yeah, and I can make him that suggestion, and we can talk in the wild, and know what he _

_expects from me. It will be fun, exciting, and interesting. _


	6. Picnic

Picnic

While Kagome was still thinking about what happen she got an idea. _ Maybe I can tell Sesshomaru that I _

_will like to know him better, or maybe I can tell him to go on a picnic with Rin, Jaken, Him, and I. Yeah, _

_and I can make him that suggestion, and we can talk in the wild, and know what he expects from me. It _

_will be fun, exciting, and interesting. _

Chapter 6

Kagome walk fast towards the room of Sesshomaru, but stopped when she was at the door. She

knock once and Sesshomaru was at the door.

"Hey" Kagome said entering the Lord's room.

"Have you made up your mind so fast" Sesshomaru said closing the door for Kagome.

"Well, I was thinking... that amaybe we could have a picnic tomorrow morning with Rin, Jaken, You, and I"

She said as sitting down beside Sesshomaru.

"Very well then" He said

"We can also talk about _us_" Kagome got up.

"I will take you to your room." Sesshomaru got up

Sesshomaru look at Kagome intensevly that even her could feel his want. They walk quietly through the halls.

"Well, here's my room"

"I will see you tomorrow morning, good-night." Kagome said when they got to her room

"K-Kagome, good-night" Sesshomaru said before she enter her room.

"You, said my name"

"Yes." He said walking through the dark hallways.

_He knows my name, he called me Kagome. I think he. No it can't be. His a demon. Tomorrow will be a _

_surprising day. _Kagome felled fast-asleep.

Next Morning

Kagome woke up real early be ready for the picnic. She went to the dinner room and found that

everything had already been done for her.

"Wow, there's everything here. Sesshomaru must be wating." Kagome got the basket.

"My Lady, Sesshomaru is waiting in the gate. Follow me" The maid said opening the door for kagome to

follow her. Other servants were cleaning along the way, they all greeted Kagome.

"Good-morning Sesshomaru" Kagome said when she saw Sesshomaru with Rin, and Jaken.

"Good morning Rin, Jaken" She said to them too.

"Hi, Kagome-sama, are you comming too?" Rin said pulling Kagome towards the group.

"Yes, I am" She said giving a big smile to the girl. After that, they flew off, and Sesshomaru explain to

Kagome that they will talk while Rin and Jaken when playing in the woods.

"If she gets one single scratch you will die the second I see it" Sesshomaru warmed. Rin and Jaken when

hoping throught the forest, and Kagome was alone with the Lord.

Meanwhile Inuyasha

"I must find Kikyo" Inuyasha said scenting the prescence of Kikyo.

"There you are." Turning in the direction where she was.

"Are ready to go to hell with me" She said getting closer to him.

"No, you betreat me" Inuyasha said backing away from her

"Still, you love me" She said getting closer to him again.

"I love Kagome"

"Inuyaha you don't know her love"

" Then I should find it"

"She belongs to her brother"

"You lie"

"Go to hell with me"

"I won't because Kagome won't give up to Sesshomaru" Inuyasha was leaving Kikyo.

"I will see you in hell, she is already given up to _your _brother" Kikyo said dissapearing.

"She--" Inuyash was cut short

"--she loves you" Kikyo finished him off.

"She is with him right now, and you believe she loves you"

"Inuyasha I love you" Kikyo said getting closer to the hanyou.

"I--" He didn't know what to say. He knew he loved her too. He actually wanted her everytime she got

close to him. He didn't really know what happen to him the next second. He found his lips and Kikyo's lips touching.

Back to Kagome and Sesshomaru

They kept walking through the forest. Kagome was feeling safe she didn't really know why, but she had an idea it was because of Sesshomaru but didn't want to admit it, because she hated him still for taking her to his castle.


	7. Unexpected

Unexpected

"Inuyasha I love you" Kikyo said getting closer to the hanyou.

"I--" He didn't know what to say. He knew he loved her too. He actually wanted her everytime she got

close to him. He didn't really know what happen to him the next second. He found his lips and Kikyo's

touching.

Back to Kagome and Sesshomaru

They kept walking through the forest. Kagome was feeling safe she didn't really know why, but she had an idea it was because of Sesshomaru but didn't want to admit it, because she hated him still for taking her to his castle.

Chapter 7

"Sesshomaru do you want to stop here?" Kagome asked the Lord who was scenting something.

"Sshh, there someone close" He said to Kagome, Sesshomaru started walking towards some bushes Kagome follow.

"What's going on?" She said curiously hidding behind the Lord.

"You should see this." He said knowing what was going on behind the bushes.

"hum."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at what she saw Inuyasha on top of Kikyo penatrating her. Kikyo saw her and smile.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled back

"This is not what you believe!" He said getting up from Kikyo.

Kagome was in disbelieve her eyes were watering and she went towards Sesshomaru's arms find comfort and he flew off with her.

"Inuyasha she's gone with Sesshomaru!" Kikyo said pulling back Inuyasha.

"No, This is wrong!" Inuyasha pulled off again.

"No, It's not. You love me Inuyasha. Let her be" Kikyo said getting up from the grasp, and fixing her self up.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha said jumping high in the air.

Sesshomaru and Kagome

_How could he done that to me. That idiot! I won't ever forgive him. He told me that he loved me and I was stupid enough to believe him. Only Sesshomaru has stayed truthful to me. Only him. Inuyasha words are all lies and his touches are all movements without meanings. Sesshomaru has protected me. Can or can't I give him a try, I mean I am flying with him and he's taking me to some place. But then again, he is a FULL Demon, and I am a Human he hates human. So I am alone here in this era! _

"Are you alright Kagome" Sesshomaru said getting down Kagome to the floor.

"um, no." Kagome wiped her tears, but still big drops of tears went down her cheeck.

"I hate when humans cry. Inuyasha is muda (useless)" He wiped off the tears from Kagome's cheeck.

"Sesshomaru do you care about me?" Kagome said trying to hold back her tears.

"You are mine, Yes, I do" He said getting Kagome's hand.

_He is holding my hand so smooth as if I was a fragil rose. Am I falling for him. NO, it cannot be I hate him for trying to kill my friends._

Sesshomaru led Kagome in a stream. The sun shine bright, the weather was hot, the water was clear, the sorrundings were beautiful, and Sesshomaru was there.

"Come, wash your tears away with the stream's water" He said taking off his garments and getting in the water.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome was trying not to look but the tempation was there. She wanted to see the well decorated Lord.

"The water is refresing it will come down your former events down" He said getting more water to slip of his decorated body. Kagome didn't move a muscle she just turn her body around and didn't say anything.

"Then I should go for you" He said getting out of the water

"No, Sesshomaru" She said turning her face around and saw Sesshomaru coming her way and stoped.

"Come, do as I say" He order Kagome giving her a second chance to go to the water by herself

"Fine" He kept walking again and got Kagome's hand, she close her eyes. Sesshomaru walked Kagome to the stream.

"See, how was that hard?" He said relasing her.

Kagome opened her eyes and felt Sesshomaru body touching hers. He was staring at Kagome with desire, want, and her intoxication smell chanting him. While Kagome was thinking the same but abstrain herself from doing what her heart now told her.

Sesshomaru got lower his face towards Kagome's lips. He touch them. Immediately his tounge was asking Kagome to enter. Kagome refuse. Sesshomaru went down at her neck and back to her lips. This time Kagome gave him permission to enter her. His tounge was strong, adventarous, and revelcious in Kagome's mouth. He took off Kagome's outer clothes slowly so that the desire for both of them would be more intense, and took Kagome's undergarments faster. In no time Kagome was also in her nature self. Sesshomaru was about to enter between her legs when Kagome pull off from him.

"No Sesshomaru, I am not ready, sorry" She said grabbing her clothes and hurring out of the water.

_I cannot believe that I was about to do 'it' with him. Did he want me. This cannot be. I must go to my old self. _Kagome putting her clothes on. Sesshomaru got the miko. He knew from this that he wanted not only for her to belong to him but to be his mate.

"Let's go with Rin, and Jaken and go back to the castle" Kagome said. Sesshomaru put back his clothes and did as Kagome said.


	8. The Answer

The Answer

"No Sesshomaru, I am not ready, sorry" She said grabbing her clothes and hurring out of the water.

_I cannot believe that I was about to do 'it' with him. Did he want me. This cannot be. I must go to my old self. _Kagome putting her clothes on. Sesshomaru got the miko. He knew from this that he wanted not only for her to belong to him but to be his mate.

"Let's go with Rin, and Jaken and go back to the castle" Kagome said. Sesshomaru put back his clothes and did as Kagome said.

Chapter 8

The castle was dark and in the patio the red rose still stand tall and bright. Kagome loved the rose it was the only rose there though she didn't know why only one rose. Rin when running in the dark hallways and the excusted toad follow. While Sesshomaru stood in the gate waiting for something to be said out of the miko's mouth.

"I will be going to my chamber now, if you need anything go there" Sesshomaru said walking towards his room.

"Sesshomaru, I need time" Kagome said before he dissapear in the darkness.

"Yes, I will be waiting." He said and left the miko alone.

_He understand. But this seems impossible for me. And it's too soon. _Kagome thought when heading to her room. _Dinner time should be getting close. I guess I will just explore more of my room and watch the rose. Even thought I know that Inuyasha betrated me I don't feel that much sadness in me. I thought when he would do such thing I would be devasting and I will go into depression but I din't. It should be much worse but it's like if it needed to occur. Do I supposed to stay and life next to Sesshomaru? No way. I have my own era and I should escape from here. _

Kagome enter her room and sat in her bed, it was much brighter there because she had asked to keep some light from the sun to enter her room.

_I don't know why I am so confuse. I want to and then again I just don't. I don't get my feelings. My heart tells me to stay with him, and my mind tells me to escape. This is chaos!_

Knock, knock, knock . "My lady, dinner is served" the usual servant called behind the door.

"I am going, Thank you" Kagome called out and stood up and started her journey towards the dinner room.

"Even though it's dark, I can still see the great and beautiful carvins in each corner of this castle." She said to her self. Kagome walked in the dinner room. _ Sesshomaru is not here. _Kagome sat in her seat where she had sat there for her second time. Kagome look around while waiting for the Lord. The table was big it had fourteen chairs. The huge one with the best golden carvins was Sesshomaru and Kagome sat in one that was not as decorated but very comforbable, and was on front from Sesshomaru's chair. Sesshomaru finally got there one minute late. He sat quietly and ate little. Kagome try not to eat much but the food was so delecious, and thought that the Lord didn't know how good the food was; for humans it would be a sin to only eat one. Sesshomaru was only waiting for Kagome to finish.

"My lady, you have quite an apatite" One of the servants said when she picked up Kagome's plate.

"Um" Kagome blused at the comment.

"I am so full." Kagome said to her self and laid back on the chair.

"I'll take you to your room." Sesshomaru said getting up and walked towards Kagome.

"Thanks" She said getting up and walked close to the Lord.

"Kagome rest, be ready for tomorrow" He said opening the door for Kagome to enter her room.

"You too" She said entering her room. She got undress and put on a red silky pijamas that where lying in her bed ready to be use by her.

"Tomorrow will be a hard day for me, and I should be wise about the decions I make" And with that said she got in bed cover her self with the warm covers and closed her eyes smothly and sleept.

Following Day

_Good-morning Kagome do your best today and don't scew it up. _Kagome said went she open her eyes and smile to herself for an other day, and fated away when she remember the events of the past day.

"I know my answer" Kagome got up and walk towards the wardrope and saw silk Kimonos and other dresses she had never wore. She pulled one out and try it on. _Wow, this is hard, but it's worth it._ She went to Sesshomaru's chamber.

"Ok here we go" She whisper. Knock, knock. No answer.

"Sesshomaru." She said and was about to open the door when the chamber-maid interrupt.

"My Lady, Lord won't be here until the afternoon" She said and left.

"Thank you" Kagome went to the main hallways and enter the library. The library was huge different names, sizes, colors, everything you could imagine. Kagome was amazed by this she loved books and this books where from many cultures, something that Kagome didn't see at her school library. She stayed there for hours until a maid said that Sesshomaru had arrived. Kagome closed the book and memorize the page so that she could later come and keep reading. She walked fast towards the dinner room she couldn't wait to tell Sesshomaru her answer about the proposal.

Kagome was sitting in his usual golden carvin chair. Sesshomaru gazed at Kagome and stood up for her to sit down.

"Hi, Sesshomaru" Kagome smiled big and happiness ruled her world. Sesshomaru didn't say anything and sat down once she did.

_I love when she smiles what can I do to make her smile again, Am I feeling love for this human. She is full of beauty, innocent, love, and her scent is something hard to contain steedy in. She is powerful to me but she doesn' t know that what ever she tells me to do I will do it. I am her slave. I want her. I want her to be mine. No one else should touch her but I. I should have her in no cause, I should wait for her to be mine completely. Completely mine forever. _Sesshomaru thought to him self and the yearning to have her increase every minute. _Why can't I stopped thinking about her. _Sesshomaru finished first as it had been before, except Kagome didn't eat as much because she was so excited to tell Sesshomaru the answer.

"Sesshomaru, may I talk to you?" Kagome asked looking into the golden eyes of Sessomaru.

"Yes. You may" He answer wondering what she wanted to talk about.

"Can we talk in your chamber" She asked again.

"Yes." The Lord stood up and started his walk with Kagome to his chamber. Both of them kept quiet but Kagome was felling butterflies in her stomag which make her giggle a bit. They enter and sat in bed close together just inches away.

"Sesshomaru I have thought over and over again my answer to your proposal." Kagome said facing the Lord who show no emotion, however Kagome imagine he was anxious to know her answer.

"Well I have decided that---" She paused

"I will accept to become the Queen of the Western Lands" She continue.


	9. Group

**Group**

Sesshomaru I have thought over and over again my answer to your proposal." Kagome said facing the Lord who show no emotion, however Kagome imagine he was anxious to know her answer.

"Well I have decided that---" She paused

"I will to and become the Queen of the Western Lands" She continue.

Chapter 9

"When would you want us to marry?" Kagome asked blushing a bit.

" In 7 days" He answer looking deep into the dark color eyes of his future mate.

"In 7 days?" She said stund of the date of the wedding.

"Yes, do you want it in 3 days?" He asked

"No, in 7 days is fine" Kagome agreed.

"No minute to wait right, then" Kagome stood up and walk towards the door.

"Don't go yet" Sesshomaru grab Kagome's arm.

"Um"

"Stay here longer." He walked Kagome back to the bed. They sat down.

"May my friends come?" Kagome asked

"Yes. We will go in 10 minutes to inform them" He answered

"Thank you."

"Kagome what do you fear?" Sesshomaru analized Kagome scent.

"I fear Inuyasha when he finds out." Kagome said finnally looking down.

"You have nothing to fear. I am here to protect you." He said picking up head up, kindly.

"Lets go now" He then picking up Kagome in brital style

Meanwhile...

Sango and Miroku where still in the tent hugging, kissing, talking and having there own fun. Shippo was waiting for them until he could no longer wait for the the players in the tent.

"Sango, I don't want to disturb or anything, but I am hungry" He said looking into the tent.

"Shippo!" Sango and Miroku yelled when the poor demon fox looked in. They cover themselves quickly before he saw anything.

"Sorry." Shippo said closing the tent.

Sango and Miroku were still blusing at the events. They quickly got dressed and went out side.

"I am sorry Shippo, breackfast will be ready soon." Sango said preparing the fire.

"I think I will go for lunch as well, Sango." Shippo said with a big smile.

"I will make breackfast"

The trees braches made loud noises when Sesshomaru pass through them.

"Some one is comming." Sango warmed.

"Who?" Miroku asked looking in all directions.

"Hi!" Kagome shouded.

"Kagome!" They all said when seeing Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru stayed quite.

"Kagome I missed you." Shippo said jumping in Kagome's arms.

"I missed you too" She said hugging Shippo.

"Are you alright." Sango said hugging Kagome.

"Yes."

"You're a strong girl" Miroku said kissing Kagome's hand.

"Guys their is something I must tell you." Kagome said realising Shippo.

They all quite down and pay close attencion to what Kagome was about to say.

"I am going to marry Sesshomaru." Kagome said getting closer to the Lord.

The group were shocked to hear the news. They didn't know what to say nor how to react. They didn't know to cheer for their friend or to ask why and opposed.

"Wow. We had no idea." Sango said finally.

"Yeah." Shippo and Miroku agreed with mouths wide open.

"I have made the dicission and the wedding will be in 7 days. You guys are invited." She inform with a smile in her face.

"Kagome in 7 days!" Sango said yelling.

"In 7 days" She said again in a lower voice

"Yes, Sesshomaru said so." She said looking up at Sesshomaru.

"But, please do not tell Inuyasha."

"He must not know of this." She warmed.

"Ok we won't tell him, but can I ask why?" Miroku asked curiously.

"because he will get angry and probably will do something unexpected." She answered.

"Sesshomaru can they go with us, and stay at the castle?" She asked

"Yes." He agreed.

"Thank you." And gave a smile in return.

He loved when she smile at him and wanted to happen everytime they talk.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Sango thank. While Shippo and Miroku had already pack everything up. Sesshomaru got Kagome in his arms and flew, and the group travel in the back of Kilala. When they got to the castle a servant showed them their rooms. Sango and Miroku shared their own room, and Shippo's next to theirs.

"Do you like this room" Kagome asked letting them in their room.

"Wow. Are all the rooms this big?" Sango said amazed

"This is a pretty good room to do some wild things." Miroku said looking at Sango giving her the clues of what he wanted.

"Don't even think about it, Miroku." Sango gaved him the look.

"But,"

"But nothing this is Sesshomaru's castle."

"Ok. I will leave you guys alone. I need to talk to Sesshomaru." Kagome said leaving.

"Kagome." Sango called.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I am determined to forget Inuyasha and his actions." Kagome answered.

"Is this a revenge?"

"No, Sesshomaru is different. He understands."

"What did the hanyou do?" Sango insisted.

"He loves Kikyo. He always did. He used me."

"Maybe he likes you."

"No, he was having an afair with her. I saw everything."

"Kagome."

"I will love Sesshomaru. He has being very kind in every single way. He has not used me as his half-breed brother." Kagome dropped a tear.

"You are starting to talk like Sesshomaru." Sango wiped Kagome tear.

"I think so. Good-night" With that Kagome left.

"Sango, please this room is big." Miroku yelled from the inside he was already in bed prepare.

"Ok. just a little bid." Sango laughed and went in bed with her lover.


	10. Marks

Marks.

"Kagome."

"I will love Sesshomaru. He has being very kind in every single way. He has not used me as his half-breed brother." Kagome dropped a tear.

"You are starting to talk like Sesshomaru." Sango wiped Kagome's tear.

"I think so. Good-night" With that Kagome left.

"Sango, please this room is big." Miroku yelled from the inside he was already in bed prepare.

"Ok. just a little bid." Sango laughed and went in bed with her lover.

**Chapter 10**

Kagome walked to her room. Her head down thinking of what she just said to her best friend, Sango. She knew her feelings for Sesshomaru were not the same as Inuyasha. She knew they were stronger. And that she trust him more. That he is smart, handsome, brave, and very strong. But she also knew that she wanted to hurt Inuyasha the same way he did to her.

_ Sesshomaru I don't want him to know. Maybe by time I will love him. Maybe sunner than what I think. Just maybe he will love me back. But how can he love a human? How will I know he loves me? I am going to forget. Yes. I am.---_ Kagome stopped, she had enter her room, and found Sesshomaru sitting in the bed.

"Oh, I thought you were in your chamber." She said closing the door behind her.

"I did. But I wanted to see you."

"You did. For what." Kagome said standing up in front of him.

"To make you mine." He said with a second smile.

"Wait, I am--"

"Yes, I will help you make your decision." He pulled her over softly towards his lips. He kissed her smothly in her upper lip. She let herself be kiss by him. She liked the warm in his lips and tongue. He lean down with her in his arms. She put her mouth in his neck and suck, then she bit him. He ignored the bite, he just wanted more of her. Kagome was obsessing over the warm of his mouth. He bit her too in return.

"Ouch."

"I am sorry, but just keep going." He kiss her again.

_He apologized to me. Blood._

"You are bleeding." Kagome pointed out.

"You bite me?" He said touching his neck.

"I am sorry. You bite me too." She said touching her own neck.

"Kagome do you know what this means."

"No." She said getting up from Sesshomaru.

"The mark that I gave you means that we are mates." He said looking at his new mate who was not getting anything of what was being said.

"Now, the mark that you gave me." He paused.

"You will become like me."

"That cannot be. You know that I am a human. And, you cannot change anything just because I bit you."

"I did not change anything. Your human form satisfied me well."

"I cannot turn into a demon."

"You bit me. I did not force you."

"I didn't know."

"I did not want this to happen. Your smell intoxicates me with desire." He stood up.

"Sesshomaru, stay." She said getting the hand of his mate.

"This discussion is over."

"But don't let the passion be over too."

"What is passion?"

"The kisses, the touches, the intimately."

"Is that what this feeling is called?"

"Yes."

"The passion for you is never going to be over. No matter if your smell turns in to a demon smell." He said kissing Kagome in her forhead. He walk towards the door.

"Good-night."

"Good-night."


	11. Transformation

Transformation

"What is passion?"

"The kisses, the touches, the intimately."

"Is that what this feeling is called?"

"Yes."

"The passion for you is never going to be over. No matter if your smell turns in to a demon smell." He said kissing Kagome in her forhead. He walk towards the door.

"Good-night."

"Good-night."

Chapter 11

_I am not going to turn in to a demon. I cannot let it happen just, because I bit Sesshomaru. Why did I let my heart take over? I should have more control than that. I am Kagome Higurashi! What is wrong with you? _

"Can someone tell me why I let this happen?" Kagome said quietly

"Please can someone tell me!" She yelled.

"No one will answer my questions."

"This is useless I am going to sleep." She changed into her pijamas and went to sleep.

The Next day.

Kagome had woken up early. She went to the library to finish the book she had been reading before. Three hours pasted and she was still there. She was enjoying the book, when suddently she fainted.

A maid approch. She knock the main door of the library.

"My lady, breakfast is ready." She said outside the door.

"My lady, do you hear me?" She entering the library she looked around until...

"OMG. My Lady!" She saw Kagome on the floor unconscious and her book feets away. She ran out of there screaming.

"MY LORD!"

"My LORD!" She screamded in the hallways until Sesshomaru appear.

"What is this yelling about?"

"My Lord---" The maid try to catch her breath.

"My Lord, Lady is unconscious in the library, what should I do?" The maid panic.

"I will go. Do not tell of this. Go now." Sesshomaru enter the library and saw Kagome. He picked her up and headed to Kagome's room. He laid her softly and cover her with the silky covers. He then went to breakfast.

"Good-morning" Sango, Shippo, and Miroku said entering the dinner table.

Sesshomaru nodded.

Sango waited for her friend to come and eat with them. She sat down tapping her feet, she was worrying about her not comming to breackfast.

_Where's Kagome? Could she be lost? I need to know where she is. Has Sesshomaru done something to her? I doupted it, Kagome said he has been very kind with her. I cannot standed this anymore, I need to know! _Sango thought to herself.

"I am sorry to interupt but where's Kagome." Sango said stopping the tabbing.

"She won't be joining us for today and neither will she come tomorrow." He said standing up.

"Lord, may I go see her?" Sango said quickly before he made an other move.

"Yes, it would be good for her." He walk and then stop to talk to one of his servants.

"Follow me." The servants said, opening the dinner door. Sango follow her while Miroku and Shippo ate all the delicious food served in the table with mouths full they said something but Sango couldn't understand the things that they were saying so she just said 'ok' and left.

"Kagome's friend, I must talk to you." Sesshomaru said addressing to Miroku.

"Ye-ah" He said swallowing hard his food.

"I will meet you at my private office." He said leaving the dinner table.

"Wha-t wo-uld he wa-nt?" Miroku said looking at his friend who was stuffing himself with cake.

"I do-not know? Shippo said things more clearly than his fellow friend.

"I guess I must be going in my treasure hunt. Don't you think?" Miroku finally finish.

"Right behind you." They started their journey.

Minutes later Miroku and Shippo were lost.

"I think we will die here in this mystery place." Miroku said joking with his friend when he saw a lady past by.

"Shippo did you saw that."

"Yeah." He said smiling big at his friend.

"Are you thinking the same thing?"

"I think so."

"So what are we waiting for" Miroku and Shippo went running after the girl.

"Beautiful lady! Please Stop!"

"Hum."

"Thank you. Fine lady, can you tell us how to get to Sesshomaru's private office?" Miroku said kissing the girl's hand.

"Who are you?" She said getting ready to attack them.

"Hold on we are friends of Kagome, Sesshomaru wishes to talk to us."

"My apologize. Follow me." She said bowing down and leading Miroku and Shippo to Sesshomaru's office.

Not many minutes past before they got to the door of Sesshomaru's office.

"Thank you Lady." Miroku said knocking. The maid bow once again and left.

"Come in."

"We are sorry. We got lost in this huge castle." Miroku said entering the room. Shippo closed the door.

Meanwhile Sango.

Sango enter Kagome's room. Kagome was in bed cover with silky covers her room was dark, and a bit cold. Sango sat next to Kagome.

"Oh, Kagome." She held Kagome's hand.

"I'll stay here. ok." Sango didn't like the way Kagome was, she knew that something was going on. She checked for fever but Kagome was alright.

Sango stayed there, waiting for her to wake up.

Inuyasha POV

Inuyasha went looking for Kikyou after not finding Sango, Miroku, and Shippo in the camp. Kikyou was waiting to give shocking news to give him.

"Inuyasha, have you found the answers that you were looking for?" Kikyou said whispering in Inuyasha ears.

"I have." He said backing from Kikyou.

"Do you want to know what she is doing?" She approch him again.

"How would you know? " He didn't move but he his eyes showed anger.

"She has big plans." She ignored Inuyasha looks.

"She will MARRY your brother. They will have PURE pups, and you are not invited."

"You LIE!" His eyes were red now, and he was truely in disgust of what Kikyou said.

"Inuyasha I am sorry of your pain. Let me heal you. Let her go." Kikyou hugged Inuyasha and didn't let go.

"Kikyou stop, or I will kill you."

"Go find out for yourself, she will marry in four days."

Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore he left heading towards the Sesshomaru's castle.


End file.
